


Tangled hearts

by Fairytalesgonewild



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Soft boys kissing and being tender, Tending Wounds, Touch-Averse Song Lan, shy boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalesgonewild/pseuds/Fairytalesgonewild
Summary: These two shy boys are obviously in love with each other so the third of them decides to do something about it.(Or alternatively: Gentle battle scar tending session)
Relationships: Song Lan/Wen Ning, Song Lan/Xiao XingChen, Song Lan/Xiao Xingchen/Wen Ning
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Tangled hearts

**Author's Note:**

> There is too little stuff about Songning so I wanted to make attempt to do something about the lack of content.
> 
> Please, may this starving nation have this humble offering of mine filled with toothrotting sappy stuff~  
> Once again I decided to fuck canon and here these two daozhangs are giving our fave fierce boy lot of love along the road. <3 
> 
> This goes to my NingNing and Samira, love you both! <3

Many moons ago when Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan asked Wen Ning to come to travel with them the tall cultivator in black had shortly became familiar and comfortable with their new companions presence. There was something similar in his aura with Xingchen. The whisper gentle presence that reminded him of... home. That day Xiao Xingchen had gone to run his own errands and getting supplies from the nearest town. And as cheeky as he is, purposely giving the other two some time to be alone together for a while. 

The two men were going through their day in the camp doing daily chores, comfortable silence fallen between them. In the middle of all the activities Wen Ning could not notice the minuscule change of expression in Song Lan's face, the tiny wince of pain and seeing the bandages in his hands bloodied, wounds seemingly opened again. He had gotten attacked by vengeful spirit on night hunt couple of days ago yet the wounds still haven’t healed properly. It made Wen Ning frown in worry.  
He knew Song Lan was sensitive for touch and so far he hasn't granted the permission to anyone but Xingchen and he had been respecting that. But maybe, perhaps he would let him..

"Song Daozhang.."

"Please, A-Ning. Call me Zichen as my husband does." 

"Song daoz- Zichen. Y..your binds are soaked with blood again. I can change them for clean ones if you allow me." 

Song Lan gazed at his undead companion, his features clearly softening. He was being grateful at other's offering, answering with small nod.  
"Do what you need to do." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wen Ning had picked up the fresh bandages and bowl of water. He was being as careful as possible while unwrapping the old soaked bind around the palm, cleaning the wound with clean cloth, touching him in most delicate way possible if direct contract was needed. 

Song Lan's breath hitched a little at the touch, but his body language told it still was okay to continue. 

"If I only would have been faster you wouldn't be hurt like this.." 

Song Lan gently grabbed Wen Ning's wrist, the whole world stopping there in that moment, only hearing his own ragged breathing. 

"A-Ning.." The tone Song Lan used was soft as he spoke and even though he was shivering slightly he didn’t do anything to move his fingers away from Wen Ning’s wrist. "It wasn't your fault, I should have been more careful."  
The sudden contact of skin made his cheeks warm with slight blush and for a moment they just looked at each others eyes, too afraid to take the next step. Hearing the mad beating of his heart, boiling blood rushing on his ears, how close the other was. Everything felt alluring and just so..there.

Wen Ning let out a breathless gasp, more of a reflex than an actual need to breath as lips were pressed against his own. The kiss was chaste, mere butterfly's touch yet he could feel the emotions hidden behind it, all the unsaid words. The softness of Song Lan’s lips, the warmth that washed through his whole body. It was overwhelming. Overwhelming to feel anything like that first time in his entire life.  
"Don't think about it anymore. We are all safe and that's all that matters. Thank you, A-Ning."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Xiao Xingchen found the other two later curled together under a tree, Song Lan's head on Wen Ning's shoulder as he was resting, the other absentmindedly brushing hand on taller man's hair, content and relaxed smiles in both of their faces.  
The sight made Xingchen utterly fond. He walked up to his two companions, greeting his husband with gentle press on lips, stroking Wen Ning's hair affectionately.  
"I see you two had quite delightful afternoon?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, please come scream with me about these three anytime in twitter @fairytalesgonew


End file.
